


Wrap Me Up (Enfold Me)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava reads to sara and it's soft, F/F, Fluff, spoiler alert: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava always read at night. It was something Sara could never commit to, but found incredibly amazing when it came to Ava. Looking over to see Ava sat up in bed, glasses perched on her nose, her brows slightly together as her eyes drank in the thousands of words, the way she would occasionally glance away to give her eyes a break, or gasp when a plot twist happened.





	Wrap Me Up (Enfold Me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff that the Seryl stans gc on twitter reminded me abt lol.

Ava always read at night. It was something Sara could never commit to, but found incredibly amazing when it came to Ava. Looking over to see Ava sat up in bed, glasses perched on her nose, her brows slightly together as her eyes drank in the thousands of words, the way she would occasionally glance away to give her eyes a break, or gasp when a plot twist happened. Sara found it absolutely adorable. She smiled over at her girlfriend, who was wearing a soft grey t-shirt and sweat pants, and those damn glasses sitting on her nose, slowly sliding down. Sara pushed them up, which earned a soft smile from Ava.

“You’re welcome.” Sara mumbled, shifting over to rest her head on Ava’s shoulder. She tried to read along, but there were a lot of words and Sara was tired and didn’t feel like comprehending all that. Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s head as she turned the page, her eyes never leaving the book. Sara frowned slightly as she looked up at Ava. Ava has often told Sara she reminded her a lot of her cats, mainly Gary, who was constantly begging for attention, Sara glanced over at the small black cat, sighing as he jumped onto the bed. 

“Hey there, toasty.” She mumbled, patting her lap softly. Toast happily sat down, immediately latching his tongue to Sara’s hand. Sara looked back up at Ava, who was still completely engulfed in the book. Sara honestly had no clue what she was reading, all she knew was that the cover was red. That’s when Sara got an idea. Sara smiled to herself, before kissing Ava’s cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart?” She asked, placing a finger to the book to lower it. Ava raised an eyebrow, her thumb instantly moving to cover the word she had left off on.

“Yes?” Ava questioned, her eyes moving off the book for the first time tonight. A hand went to Sara’s hair, which Sara calmly leaned into.

“You should read to me.” Sara said shyly, moving her face to hide in Ava’s hand. Ava smiled widely, nodding.

“I don’t see why not. Come here.” Ava told her, pulling her close. Sara pulled the covers above her shoulders, snuggling into Ava and closing her eyes as Ava turned the page. 

“The boy ignored his father's command to sit in circle. Instead, he stood next to the horse, captivated, as it delicately tugged leaves from the tree,” Ava began, keeping her voice low yet confident. There was something in Ava’s voice, as she continued, that Sara was mesmerized by. Maybe it was how fluently in effortlessly Ava read aloud, no signs of struggle or misunderstanding. It was calming to her, and with only the light form the lamp beside them, which was dim by itself, Sara could slowly feel herself escaping to sleep.

“Sara? Darling, are you still awake?” Ava asked softly, her hands carding slowly through Sara’s hair. Sara nodded weakly, yawning into Ava’s shoulder. Ava chuckled, picking up where she left off in the book. Sara cuddled in closer to Ava, pressing her lips to whatever part of body she was by, which was probably her shoulder or chest, Sara wasn’t sure. Ava put her hands back in Sara’s hair, carding through it as she read. Ava read a word, one that Sara didn’t understand, and Sara scrunched her face up. Ava glances down, pausing to raise an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“What does that mean?” Sara asked, sleepily laughing. Ava looked back at the book, reading the sentence aloud again.

“He felt as if it was ethereal, the beautiful snow all across the usual dark and disturbing forest,” Ava thought for a moment. “Ethereal is like. Delicate and light, perfect in every way. If I would use it in a sentence,” She paused to kiss Sara’s nose, “You are ethereal; everything about you is captivating and amazing.” Sara smiled and buried her face into Ava’s shoulder.

Ava began reading again. This time Sara fell asleep after only a few minutes. Ava smiles at the woman beside her; how did she get so lucky? She wondered at times like this what she did that made whoever above bless her with Sara. Ava set the book down, and gently slid down to lay down. She turned off the lights and pressed a kiss to Sara’s head.

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
